Rory The Timelord
by Dante Pierre
Summary: Rory wants to go on fantastic adventures with Amy and the Doctor, but for some reason, he doesn't get along very well with the Timelord. So what happens when a new adventure arises and Rory just doesn't want to be Rory?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story is a request fic for a good friend. It's also our first try at a Doctor Who fanfic so tell us what you think. I really really really really really like Doctor Who so I'd like to write more of this.**

**-Dante Pierre**

* * *

The blue door to the TARDIS swung open with a bang and the Doctor's head peered out, taking in the surroundings. "Here we are Ponds! The Amazon!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. Amy and Rory soon stepped out into the humid air, admiring the wildlife that was evident all around them. Amy was the first to speak, "It's beautiful! It's amazing, I wish I could stay forev-what's that? Doctor?" The Doctor spun around from where he was inspecting a blue flower and scanned the horizon of trees. "I'm not...quite sure...But that's not a problem!" he replied, squinting his eyes a bit. Rory huffed and ran a hand through his light brown hair, scowling, "Just take your time, you know, let us know when you figure it out." he muttered. The Doctor smirked and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

After a minute or two of random bleeps from the sonic, he turned back to the Ponds and adjusted his bowtie, "It's a transport ray, about...30 seconds away. I think it's coming for...us." he announced. Amy frowned while Rory just brought a hand to his face and left it there.

_ The Doctor is very, very good at his job. But, it's just so dangerous, what if something happens to Amy? She's not worried, she trusts the Doctor. It seems at times that she trusts him more than me. I guess I'm just jealous of them, they're just better friends and I'm nothing compared to him. I really hope this turns out alright._

The Doctor blinked opened his eyes and jumped up, scanning the new territory that he had been brought to by transport ray. He ran a hand through his hair and got to business, scanning the strange room with his sonic screwdriver. Rory soon opened his eyes and jumped up, glancing around the clean, white room they were in. It seemed very similar to the police labs you would see in the movies, microscopes lined one wall, a computer was in the other corner and a large freezer was situated to Rory's left. Rory rushed over to Amy and shook her shoulder gently, "Amy, wake up!" he whispered urgently. Amy blinked her eyes open and closed them again, turning her face into her red hair, "Five more minutes love." she muttered sleepily. Rory smiled slightly and went to shake her shoulder again when Amy's eyes flew open, "Where are we? How did we get here? Rory? Where's the Doctor? Doctor?" Rory sighed, looking crestfallen and shifted slightly so Amy could see the Timelord in question. Amy pushed herself up onto her knees and then stood up completely, walking slowly over to the Doctor. She marveled at the room when her eyes fell on the window, "Rory? Come here and look at this." Rory nodded and bounded over to the dusty windowsill and gasped, the view outside was a rough terrain, with craters and...it was all blue.

_ What the hell has the Doctor gotten us into now?_

* * *

**So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Wibbly Wobbly? Whatever you think, let us know so we can make the story better! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story so I hope y'all like it.**

**-Dante Pierre**

* * *

The Doctor ran urgently over to the window, peered outside and quickly turned away. He jumped over to a door and tried to open it. Nothing happened. He tried the window, nothing. He gave a small smile to Amy and Rory and continued searching for a way out. Rory realized what the Doctor was doing and started searching for exits after a minute or two, Rory pushed a button and a beam of blue light, not unlike the transporter beam that were transported in appeared.

River was enjoying a typical day in her jail cell and was currently eating fine pastries from a far off planet. Just because she was in jail didn't mean she wasn't treated well. She took another small bite and stared aimlessly at the wall of her cell. Soon, screaming erupted from down the hall and River smiled, could this be her way out? She rushed over to the cell bars and drew her hidden gun from her under her cot. She spotted a faint blue light coming down the hallway and she hesitated, what if it wasn't a way out? River shrugged off the feeling and blasted open her cell door, leaping out into the hallway.

Amy stared with eyes wide at the transport ray in the middle of the room and shielded her eyes from the harsh blue light. Soon enough, the light subsided and she drew her arm down. Amy smoothed out her red hair and turned to the Doctor, only to see a woman standing beside him. She had light brown, very wavy, even curly hair. "River!" Amy exclaimed, and ran over to the woman. "Hi Amy, its nice to see you again!" River replied and turned to Rory. "It's...Rory, right?" she asked. "Yeah, hi." came the reply.

"So how do we get out?" Rory asked ten minutes later. River shrugged, she had tried to help them find a way out but it just didn't seem possible. In fact, she was starting to think that since they were all brought here, they would have to work together, and with Rory sulking, they really couldn't do much. River sat down beside the Doctor and reviewed what they had, "We've got three bottles of water from the mini-fridge and seven bags of dried...food from the freezer…" Rory tuned out,

_Why does everything go wrong when I'm with the Doctor, will we ever be able to leave this place? I just want to leave and get Amy back to somewhere safe...I bet the Doctor could do it. Wait, I could do it, it doesn't always have to be him, I just gotta change my attitude a bit._

The Doctor smiled at Amy and River, Rory seemed to be off in his own little world and they couldn't really get a response out of him. "It's okay, I'm sure we'll be able to get out of here." the Doctor assured the people around him, and as soon as he finished, they all plunged into darkness.

"Doctor?"

"Here and alive!"

"River?"

"Also here!"

"Rory?" … "RORY?"

"Oh, umm...alive!"

"Good." Amy finished and cast her eyes upwards. It seemed that they had fallen through a trapdoor and into a sort of dungeon. A large black gate loomed up in front of them, casting long shadows over the group of travelers. Amy drew her arms around her and rocked back and forth, trying to stay warm. She could see her breath in front of her and gusts of cold breeze blew past her. The Doctor rubbed his hands together and jumped to his feet, ready for almost everything. Rory got up too and bounded over to the gate, examining it.

_"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."_ Amy jumped at the voice. Rory tilted his head slightly and looked up as the trapdoor could be seen closing. The Doctor smiled, "Hello! Who are you?" he asked brightly.

_"I am….the maze keeper."_ the voice replied, the sound echoing all around them. Rory nodded, "What do you want with us?" he asked a bit too aggressively.

_"Oh, not much little human, just a simple test…"_ and so it began.

* * *

**And...Cliffhanger. Yeah, I know...but you'll just have to wait and see! How was it? Good? Bad? Wibbly Wobbly? Whatever it was, let us know. Thanks for reading!**

**-Dante Pierre**


	3. Chapter 3

The gate shuddered and began to open slowly, the hinges creaking. The Doctor frowned, "What do we have to do?" he asked the maze keeper.

_"Just follow the path into the maze, and then find your way through the maze. Simple."_

The Doctor sighed and saw he had no choice and took a few steps past the gate. "Doctor!" Amy shouted, worry climbing into her chest. "It's fine Amy...I think." the Doctor replied and examined the path ahead of him. Suddenly, he turned back and and shouted, "Why us?" silence followed.

_"Because you've traveled through space and time before. Haven't you?"_ came the response after a long silence. The Doctor nodded, agreeing with the mysterious voice. "Come along then Ponds, and River!" he exclaimed, walking calmly forwards on the dark path.

Rory ran forward and stuck his hands in his pockets, acting like he wasn't nervous. The truth was, he was extremely nervous. So nervous, he was shaking and had trouble walking in a straight line.

_Calm down you blithering idiot! What are you doing, the Doctor isn't scared in the least, you've got to calm down...Yes. I will. If the Doctor can do it, then I can too._

River brought up the rear of the group and focused on staying on the path. After a minute or so of walking through the darkness of the dungeon, they came to the entrance to the maze. "Doctor, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. The Doctor turned to face her and straightened his bow tie, "Of course dear, we're going on an adventure!" Then he walked straight into the darkness.

Amy marveled at the walls of the gloomy maze they had entered. It seemed to be mash up of several different time periods, there was wiring and faint blinking red lights, sections of crumbling red walls with strange carvings and over all that, crude cement patches attempted to close large gaping holes. Amy reached out a hand to trace one of the carvings, but a hand stopped her. She turned to see herself looking into Rory's green eyes, and sighed. "I'm sorry love, but it's not safe to touch anything...we don't really know what's good and what's bad yet." Rory whispered to Amy. Amy nodded and kept going along the dimly lit path.

Rory wasn't really having a great time on this "Adventure" but he didn't let it show. He would make sure that Amy got out safely, whatever that meant. Being immersed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the large rock in his way until the last second. Down he went, landing with a loud thud on the dusty ground. As he pushed himself up, he heard a faint roar coming from somewhere deeper within the maze. "What was that?" he asked, growing nervous. "Probably something fun!" the Doctor replied.

Left turn, right turn...and right turn! The Doctor kept track of when they turned and when they kept going. As he walked, he glanced at the open sky. The clouds were a gloomy dark grey and seemed to be moving quite swiftly across the bright purple blue sky of this strange planet. The Doctor stopped. "No one move." he whispered urgently. Right around the corner he spotted a swishing tail. It seemed to be scaly, although it was hard to tell in the misty labyrinth. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at whatever was around the corner. "Hello?" he asked, keeping voice at a normal level.

"Who are you?" Rory asked the creature. The tail stopped moving. Very slowly, bit by bit, the creature emerged from around the corner.

"Get out of here! Get out now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if that was a long wait...not that you may care. Anyways, here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer just in case: I don't own any of these characters except Umhi and dat creature guy.**

* * *

"Amy, let's go, now!" Rory shouted. The creature inched slowly closer, hissing softly. The Doctor stepped forward. "Who are you?" He asked.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

the creature replied, lifting it's humanoid head to the dark sky. It shifted its scaly body, and it seemed to be unsure of itself.

"...Get..out of here?"

it questioned itself, and closed it's milky eyes. The Doctor bent down and brought his face closer to the creature's. "It's okay, I can help you." The Doctor said softly and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the creature. After a few blips and bleeps, the Doctor drew back. "There. Is that any better?" He asked. The creature's eyes were no longer misty and it seemed more alert. Rory let go of Amy's arm and went towards the creature. The creature nodded its head and opened it's mouth,

"_...I...I-Where is she?_"

Rory frowned, "Who's She?" He asked.

"_Where is she? I must find her! Umhi! Where are you?_"

The creature called out into the maze. Rory's eyes softened at this and he gave a small smile. I'm sure we can find her, I mean Umhi, right Doctor?" he asked. The Doctor shook his head, "I'm not so sure about that Rory, he muttered, pointing at a small metal disc that sat propped up against the stone wall. In small letters, the words "_Umhi: creatura tenebra_" could be read. Amy furrowed her brow, "What does that mean Doctor?" The Doctor turned to her and whispered, "Umhi: Creature of Darkness, she was a...creature of the maze and I guess she's gone now…" They were interrupted by a loud sob coming from behind them. The creature had his head on the small metal disc as he cried, realising that his Umhi was gone. Rory frowned again and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, it's gonna be okay now. Umhi's gone to a better place. I bet that she'd want you to be happy. Yeah, she'd want you to be a happy...whatever you are." "Rory!" Amy said, slapping his arm, "We do not treat anyone that way." Rory sighed and nodded, "Fine."

River jotted down a quick sketch of the creature and a few notes in her notebook before joining up with Amy and Rory. Amy was huddled up in a bright orange blanket that Rory had managed to find and Rory was sitting a little ways away. "Where's the Doctor?" River asked. Rory shrugged and got up slowly. "I'll go look for him." River shrugged and sat down beside Amy. Rory turned a corner and scanned the new area. He looked down. The Doctor's red bowtie lay crumpled on the ground. Rory gasped, _Where did the Doctor go? Why is his bowtie on the ground...is that blood? OMG the Doctor could be dead, and we'll never get out of the maze. UGH I hate this place. I wanna go home but I don't know how to get out! This sucks._

Rory turned his gaze to the left and saw him. The Doctor, lying in a pool of blood.

* * *

**So****...I guess that was a cliff-hanger. Whatever, I'll try and get the next chapter out within the next week. Remember to leave a review so we can know what you think! :3 Thanks!**


End file.
